Tearing apart? Pull it together
by Isy Lee
Summary: Heather is forced from her dreadful town to London to join the Order. The night her and her family arrive everyone is informed of a new law has been passed. Not only does it effect Heather and Hermione but two very attractive Marauders.
1. Tearing apart? Pull it together

Disclaimer: Almost all characters in here belong to J.K Rowling. Please respect that, I am just manipulating her story for my entertainment and yours. We all wished we were her. I am not her, unfortunately.

**Chapter One. **

The rain was becoming unbearable here in Salem. For a matter of fact, nearly everything about Salem was. The only good things about here was Halloween and Jack. Well, Jack used to be… I sighed, I'd never be done with Jack it seemed. I quickly pushed him out of my mind, he didn't deserve to occupy my thoughts.

Typically, most people think Salem would be the best place for a young witch and her family to reside. Wrong! All of Salem's honorable witches were driven out about a century ago. All that was left were the crazies. Well, except me and my family. Until now, that is. I huffed air out in frustration as I packed the remainder of my belongings in the suitcase.

We'd been okay until a week ago when Jack started the threats. My parents found out and contacted my Aunt Minerva, who lived in London were she was a teacher and administrator at a school named Hogwarts. I'd been a home schooled witch for as long as I could remember and at the end of August I'd be thrust into the social scene of witches and wizards who had known each other since before puberty. Damnit. This was all of Jack's fault. Had he just left me alone when I asked, none of this would have happened. When Auntie found out about Jack she immediately asked my parents to come live in London and join The Order of the Phoenix, to my understanding, a magical militia. Minerva said they needed new members for something after defeating the Dark Lord Voldemorte. While most of us magical beings hadn't heard of the power-hungry, European, freak and his motley crew of followers know as Death Eaters, Auntie explained the tragedy he had caused to the Wizarding world. With the almost constant threat of Jack, we couldn't turn down the offer to be ride of this lonely, little town.

Again, I remember the taunting fact that I was going to stick out like a sore thumb. They'd have lovely British accents and they'd probably used slang I'd never heard anywhere else but an Austin Powers movie. Jeeze, this was going to be a very long year of school. Fortunately, I was informed that my level of education was up to what everyone else knew, maybe a bit higher in some areas.

"Heather, we are apparating in 30 minutes, I hoped your almost packed." a soft yet commanding voice yelled. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, almost, Mom!' I yelled down the stairs.

_Liar_

'Don't you have someone else to be criticizing?' I thought to my stupid conscience.

_Nope, why would I? _

'I don't know…maybe because you're the one who got me into this mess!'

_We are one, together we got us into this mess_

'You were the one who told me to take a chance on Jack…'

_Hmmm…speaking of Jack, you should probably close your window before he decides to say "Goodbye"_

I nodded to myself, knowing my conscience was right. I turned around and my heart sank.

"Close the door." he said.

"No." I whispered back defiantly. He wasn't going to control me, not this time.

"Tsk. Tsk. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. Right then he took out his wand and it shut itself.

"What the hell do you want, Jack?" he jumped off of the window seal and walked slowly up to me.

"You know exactly what I want." he said seductively. I couldn't believe I used to like that. He pointed his wand at my neck and traced the pattern of my veins on my neck.

"Jack get your wand off of me or I will kill you." He just smirked more. He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Rough, I like it."

"Jack. Leave me alone. Please?" I asked, my voice weak. I was giving him just what he wanted.

"Huh. What did you just ask me? I don't think I heard you loud enough…" He was taking full advantage of this. He was enjoying hearing my heart pound as if I'd just stopped running a mile. Not that I was fit to do that anyways.

"I said, can you please leave me alone?" I whispered. Giving in, once again. He smiled, loving every moment of this. I stood there as he circled me, his wand trailing around my body.

"Hmmm…no." he stuck the wand in his pocket and shoved me into the wall. He grabbed my arms and held them above my head. He looked a little disappointed.

"You should have just said yes to the first time. I would have nice about it. Now, you're going to live in pain for your whole life."

"I'm glad I didn't say yes the first time, you know why? Because I know what kind of person you really are." I told him quietly. He looked hurt for a second. He looked like my old Jack, then his gaze turned icy.

"Just give in, please. I don't want hurt you, but I'm afraid if you don't agree there is no other way." He sighed. He looked really hurt.

"I can't do that. I just can't." I looked at him. He was going to kill me. There was no other way for him now. He could never see me with another knowing I was supposed to be his if he'd have waited a bit longer. Luckily for me, I had withheld some of what I could do from Jack. He didn't know I could use wandless magic. That was a very lucky thing I did. He started to kiss me on the and that gave him a very good distraction so that I could think of spell.

I thought of Jack and Alaska. _Jack and Alaska, Jack and Alaska_. I concentrated.

"Depulso" I said loudly and jack vanished. That was good. I thought silently. I closed my window and grabbed my wand just in case he came back. I had about ten minutes until I had to be down stairs so I decided to check how I looked. I stood in front of my mirror and grabbed my make up bag. I lined the tops of my eye lids with black and combed through my wavy black hair with my fingers. As I looked at my reflection I stared at my figure. I wasn't anything close to being skinny but I wasn't near being obese. I was extremely curvy with a proud size 13 jeans hang onto my figure. I sighed as I zipped my suit case up. I was horrified to be honest. Not only was I leaving to a completely different country, but London was one of the fashion capitals of the world, probably bustling with very pretty, very skinny girls. I grimaced a bit at myself. I had to remember that confidence would keep my head up.

"Fun experience, Heather, fun experience." I whispered to myself as I dragged my suitcase down the stairs.

As I walked in the living room I noticed my parents sitting with worried looks in there eyes. They must know how much I needed to leave here and felt sorry for me. They both looked at me with sad smiles.

"Ready to apparate, honey?" my father asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I nervously smiled. I hated apparation with a passion.

"Okay…1...2...3!" and I felt that stupid tug on my stomach.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Two**

RPOV:

I was sitting the Library reading or as Sirius would say, avoiding Tonks. Nothing really wrong with the woman but she obvious didn't realize me feelings toward her only conveyed friendship. I sighed. There was no way I would be able to focus on this book with the constant threat of being smothered with unwanted affection from a best friend's cousin.

I heard a faint pop and then a loud clang of metal. Someone just apparated, I guessed. I book-marked my page and ran down to the kitchen along with some other Order members who must have heard the commotion. There were actually more people in the kitchen then I thought there would be. Thank gods for my height or I wouldn't be able to see what was exactly going on.

I looked over the heads of the crowd only to see Minerva standing over a young and very pretty girl. Minerva grabbed some cold water out of the fridge and dumped it on the girls face.

_That has to be a horrible for a wake up. _I thought shuddering. The girl's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds. Minerva smiled a genuine smile that I've only seen her use with very few people.

"Heather, my dear, what on earth happened?" Minerva asked, honestly worried. The girl leaned up supported by her hands.

She laughed nervously, "Yeah about that…" she scratched the back of her head. I noticed her American accent, something I'd heard only a few times before. "…well you know how I hate apparating…and my forehead sort of had a run in with that stove." she said pointing. Minerva nodded and looked up at the crowd of Order members. The girl named Heather turned around and noticed us staring at her and her face turned a dark red. The contrast from her extremely light ivory skin from before was brilliant. She stood up and I noticed her body for the first time. The curves were amazing. I had to bite back a howl.

_Mooney. Get a hold of yourself, she's a child. _

**That is no child and you can tell.**

_Mooney, stop. _

**Sure thing.**

Ugh. I definitely couldn't be in this house for the full moon now.

HPOV:

My aunt smiled as she introduced us to the Order members that were here.

"Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. I would like you to go show explain everything you can to her if you could? She needs some friends, after the Order meeting she'll be sharing a room with you, Luna. Thank you." And my Aunt walked away. They asked if I would mind sitting down and so we sat as a girl with curly brown hair introduced herself as Hermione. She was very pretty. A girl with orange hair and bright freckles said her name was Ginny, and a pale blonde with a distant look on her face introduced herself as Luna. They were very beautiful. I smiled as they filled me in on the past 6 years of Hogwarts and the European Wizarding world.

"Where are Harry and Ron, anyways?" asked Ginny. She was by far the funniest next to Luna. I had a feeling Luna wasn't really intentionally funny she was just a bit stranger than your average cookie.

"Harry and Ron said they had a to get some information from the ministry this morning for the meeting later. They didn't look very happy either."

"Of course they weren't. Their heads were full of wrack spurts this morning…" Luna said dreamily. I'd made a note to remember to ask about wrack spurts later. I noticed the door open to reveal a averagely tall boy with dark hair and round glasses and an even taller red head with freckles. After further observation, I figured they were Harry and Ron.

"Oi! Girls, who is this?" said the one who I figured was Ron. I extended my arm.

"I'm Heather, my families the newest members to the Order." I said a bit shyly. They both shook my hand and introduced themselves as Ron and Harry. Like I figured. They walked up to a man with a long white beard. He looked extremely ancient.

"So, what was the mission?" Ginny asked as they came back and sat down.

"Ginny, you know very well we can't tell you!" Ron said a little scared, I thought. Ron and Harry looked at each other and gulped.

"How do you like London so far, Heather?" asked Harry.

"Actually I haven't really gone anywhere really. I've been here and seen the stove and that's it." Ron and Harry gave me a strange look. The girls all looked at me before we burst out laughing.

"Wha- wait…on second thought, I don't want to know." Harry exasperated. We burst out laughing again.

We sat there and talked about the Quidditch team and how fun our last and my _first_ year would be. I noticed that two men walked up to us behind Hermione and I turned my gaze to them.

"Ah, Hermione, who is this lovely lady?" questioned and extremely handsome man. His eyes a piercing gray, urbane mustache, and dark wavy locks. He was a bit older I noticed. Okay ,so maybe in his mid-thirties but I can still look. "Sirius, this is Heather Johnson." answered Harry before Hermione could open her mouth. Hermione looked a bit disgusted. He extended his arm and my eyes traced the intricate tattoos that laced his muscular -but not too muscular- arm. I looked up at his face to notice a smirk, he must have noticed my admiration of his tattoos. Non, the less I took his hand and shook it. He winked at me and I could feel the heat rise in my face. Jeeze, this was going to be a long month.

"Sirius," his friend said seriously but not intimidating. "I would not even consider that if I were you…" he said, smiling and shaking his head. I let my eyes take him in. He was even more attractive than Sirius. His light brown hair gleaming, I noticed something strange with his eyes. Blue and amber- a weird yet amazing mix.

"And why ever not, Mooney?" Sirius smirked, still holding my hand. Definitely not right to have a crush on older men. Not right.

"For one, I highly doubt you want Minerva to find out about you pursuing her niece. Second, she's going to be our student this year, Padfoot." Strange nicknames. I had to fight back a smirk as Sirius's eyes widened. He coughed a bit.

"Well, if you'd excuse me I see a witch over there that wouldn't not cause me to loose my baby-making parts." Everyone at the table broke down laughing.

"Thank you…um, what's your name?" I asked his extremely attractive friend.

He smiled, "I'm Professor Lupin. When we are not in school you can call me Remus though." I nodded. And he turned his attention back to his overly flirtatious friend.

Someone cleared their throat and grabbed the attention of everyone in the kitchen. I noticed the occupants had doubled. Why exactly did they need new members if they already had so many? Whatever. The man with the long beard from before, I managed to figure out his name was Dumbledore, was that speaker.

"The Order meeting has now begun." the man stated calmly and, as if it was even possible, he had even more of everyone's attention. I looked into his eyes and noticed a twinkle in his eye. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting meeting.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware, we have three new additions to the Order of the Phoenix, Leighla, Lyle, and their daughter Heather. While Leighla and Lyle are British born, Heather is not. Take it easy one her, she will probably not understand your slang," He said with a smile. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to explain that to everyone but freaked when everyone's attention turned to me. He began again, "Heather will be joining us for her last year of school at Hogwarts as a seventh year. I assure you that she is not behind and maybe even advanced." I could feel the heat returning as everyone looked at me again. Great, they think I'm a freak. Dumbledore cleared his throat again to get attention off of me, which I was grateful for.

"Now, we have some very dreadful news from the ministry. They have passed a new law for the sake of the Magical Community, apparently. It states that any 18 year old girl must marry with in 3 weeks. They have picked your partner from past experience. Unfortunately, it seems Heather has come at the wrong moment and must marry as well, as must Hermione. I felt my hand raise to my mouth to cover the gaping whole that it left. The list in which you too are matched is in my hand. Let us hope you don't get set up with a former Death Eater.

Ugh. Come to London to start a new life? Yes. But I didn't realize it involved intertwining my life with someone else's. That was exactly why I moved to London, to get away from freaks who tried to force love on me. I couldn't believe this.


	3. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 3**

I looked around at everyone. The were all staring at Hermione and I. With pity. Ugh, I'd rather face Jack right now…Okay, so maybe that was a little far fetched. I wonder how he was doing in Alaska. Shit, he'd probably be able to find me here…I raised my hand.

"Yes, Heather?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Uh…sorry for the interruption but…people can't use a tracking spell to figure out we're here, right?" I paled a bit, something I didn't do very often. My stomach churned.

"No, dear. Are you okay?"

"Umm, I think I'll explain it later, if you don't mind." he nodded and changed subject back. I looked around the room as Dumbledore figured out where he was before he was interrupted. Sirius's friend was looking at me as if trying to figure out what my deal was. I just stared back.

"Congratulations, Hermione. The lucky man is no other than Sirius Black." the old man said with a twinkle in his eye. I looked at Hermione and she looked like she was going to throw-up.

"Uh…aren't I a little too old?" Sirius added, to my surprise he was a bit concerned looking at Hermione.

"On the contrary, most of the girls on this list are getting married to much older men than you." Dumbledore said. I couldn't tell but I swear he was directly looking at me. Hermione sighed.

"It could be much worse…"she convince everyone, looking down at the table. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. Sirius walked over and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. It was kind of cute. She looked up and smiled a small smile.

"Well, now that Sirius is taken, who's Heather marrying?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to get rid of some of the attention. I must of looked freaked because Luna spoke up, "Don't worry, Heather. The worse that could happen is you get married off to Draco Malfoy." she said dazedly. I raised an eyebrow. The girls giggled while Ron and Harry looked like they'd snapped their wands in half at any minute.

"We'll… explain… him… later." Ginny manage to choke out through her laughing fit.

I nodded to Dumbledore, he looked down the list and looked a bit surprised.

"You're marrying Remus, dear." Then his smile became cheeky. Everyone gasped, I had to admit…this was a bit dramatic.

"There is _no_ way." Professor Lupin said. He was calm but I could tell he really did not like this predicament.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my friend." the old man said lightly.

I stared at him. Some woman with pink colored hair stood up.

"She's a child. Besides, we're dating." Remus seemed to cringe at the last thought. Damnit, I was not a 'child' I was eighteen. Ugh.

"Nymphadora, it doesn't matter if you're dating. It's law now." Sirius scolded her.

"I'm a werewolf! I could kill her!" he snapped. Hmm, that's what was up with his eyes…

"Actually. Not to totally ruin your way out of marrying or anything but that's not ever going to stand up to the Ministry. The only way you could ever get close to killing me is if we had to "do it" and it doesn't really say anything about that in the paper. I'm afraid you'll have to think of another excuse, buddy." I stated nonchalantly.

"Uh. It does say you have to…er, consummate." Minerva added. I cheeks were burning now.

"Darn. Sorry, that little fact just flawed everything I just said…" Turning to face the girls for help. Ginny just smirked at me, Luna looked cracked out, and Hermione just made a face saying '_When you find a way out, you tell me!'_

I turned back to them. Remus was leaning against the counter looking at the ground.

"Heather how exactly did you know that?" I sighed, I knew this was coming.

I grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Uh…well…a couple months ago I got 'involved' with a werewolf and he sort of wanted to mark me. I didn't know much about werewolves so I told him I wanted to do some research before I said yeah. He completely understood but then I found about how I might die while being…marked. And I said 'No way'. I figured it was just puppy love. No pun intended. Which explains why I'm here too. He was really pissed off when I said 'No' and he's just been trying to…er, forcefully mark me. Oh yeah, mom? Dad? Don't plan on going back to the house because Jack came by when I was trying to pack and he tried to mark me. _Again_. I sent him to Alaska this time. He's probably going to burn down the house when he finds out how to get back." I grinned. A bit proud, my parents never liked Jack, said he was too controlling. They nodded and smiled back.

"Hmmm…explains why they matched you two up." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh…care to elaborate?" Sirius added.

"It makes so much sense. Not many people except werewolves. The Ministry realized Heather has experience with them and the trusted her to take care of him without judgment." He proposed.

"Stalkers." I accused. I covered my mouth when I realized what I said. Everyone was laughing. Well, except my…fiancé and his "girlfriend". He just kind of stared at me. Not uncomfortable, more as if to say he was sorry for the situation. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and I could swear my heart stopped. Nymphadora shot me daggers.

"Well, this meeting is over." And with that Ginny and Luna dragged Hermione and I up to the room. We sat in a circle on the floor and the looked at me and Hermione in amazement. Or confusion. I depends on which one you're looking at…

"Do you two not realize that you snagged some of the hottest men in the wizards and the last two marauders?" Hermione grimaced a bit.


	4. Conversations are strange

**Chapter 4**

"Uh…what exactly is a 'marauder'?" I asked shyly. Jeeze, I was never going to catch up.

"Marauder's were Hogwart's hottest pranksters. They're also known for the amount of woman they've shagged in their Hogwarts years." Ginny giggled.

"Shagged? As in 'DO IT'" I questioned. The only other place I've heard the term "shagged" was in those stupid Austin Powers movie.

She nodded, obviously biting back a laugh.

"I've heard they're very good at what the do." Luna added quietly.

"Great, I'm going to be…I mean, _we _are going to be married to man whores." I exasperated. Not only were they extremely hot and whores but they were our teachers. Not right, at all. Ginny and Luna noted my distressed face and giggled madly.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Ginny yelled. A short orange haired woman walked through the door. I took in her orange hair and realized that she was Ron and Ginny's mother. She smiled genuinely at me.

"Hello dear, I'm Ginny and Ron's mum. You can call me Molly. I'm cooking dinner tonight and I was wondering if there is anything you don't eat?" I smiled, she was so motherly looking.

"Um, I'd prefer to not eat meat but if I have to, I understand." I asked, hoping my request wasn't too demanding. She just smiled and said "Of course." She turned to Hermione and gave her a sympathetic smile. Probably because of the predicament with Sirius.

"Honey, Sirius asked me to tell you that he would like to speak with you after dinner?" Hermione smiled and gave her thanks as Molly left us.

"I have to marry Sirius Black…"she whispered frantically. "I have never even had a successful snogging session and now I have to marry Sirius Black…and" she gulped, "have sex with him."

"I guess you really have nothing to really worry about then…" Luna said smiling. I was starting to worry about Luna. I pondered the thought of her doing hard-core drugs but that didn't seem likely. Hermione, not have anything to worry about? Pft.

"What?!" Ginny sounded shocked. I wanted to laugh… she looked about ready to go into hysterics.

"Well, think about it. Have you ever hear what those woman have said about Sirius? And Remus for that matter." She looked at Hermione as if expecting to of course know about this. It's not like Hermione knew everything, right? "Apparently, they like to take control." I looked at Hermione, and then both of our eyes got big. Looking back at Luna.

"Okay, no more sex talk. I'd like to enjoy my life as a full-fledged virgin for the weeks I can." I announced getting up to unpack my things.

"You're a virgin?!" Ginny yelled. I turned around from the dresser and noticed Sirius and Remus walking by. They stopped for a second and stared at me. I turned red and they finally realized I was embarrassed and walked away from the door. The girls on the floor thought this moment was hilarious and broke into rolling around laughter.

Molly's voice traveled from downstairs "Dinner!" and we slowly walked down stairs. I took a between Luna and Hermione. Ron Harry, and Ginny sat across. Remus and the pink haired woman sat on the right of Ginny. Ginny looked positively disgusted. I had to bit back a fit of laughter. Sirius sat next to Harry. I looked for my parents and noticed they were gone.

"Molly? Do you know where my parents went?" I asked as she sat down.

"Oh, yes they went flat hunting, dear." she smiled. I nodded. Of course they wouldn't ask me to go with them because I wouldn't be living with them. Ever again. I was getting married sometime in 3 weeks and I'd be going to Hogwarts. I looked down at my plate and smiled. Molly put a substantial amount of mac and cheese next to green beans on my plate. No meat. Success.

"Uh…mum, I think you forgot to put meat on Heather's plate…" Ron said to Molly.

"No, Ron she didn't. She asked if there was anything I didn't eat and I don't eat meat. So yeah…" I turned red as the table's residents looked at me. I smiled at the weird look on Ron's face.

"What a strange coincidence…Mooney here doesn't eat meat either. Look's like you'll have vegetarian babies!" I choked on my mac. I heard Nymphadora purr something into his ear. I watched him turn pale. Ha. She'd been hanging on him like that all night. It was a little gross to watch.

"So, Remus…I think when your done with that stupid wedding with this child, you should stay the night at my place…" she traced a scar on his cheek. Then she smirked at me and everyone stared, waiting to see what would happen. I looked down at my food and stuck a green bean in my mouth, lifting an eye brow showing her I wasn't going to let her get a rise out of me. She turned back to Remus who's eyes were on me.

"Sorry, Nymphadora. I really can't we've go to…you know, consummate." He looked scared of what she was thinking they were going to do.

"Poor, Remy. I can't believe they're making you have sex with a child." She soothed him. I had the urged giggle. He was totally not comfortable. "She's like 12, she hasn't even hit puberty." I had enough. I spoke calmly.

"First of all. I'm not a child. Second of all, I'm no where near twelve-I'll be 19 in a month. Third, I have definitely hit puberty. Thank you." I said stuffing another bite of mac and cheese in my mouth.

"Just remember that you're not the first or the last to get him, girl." she looked at me in disgust and started to walk away.

"Not my intention." I spoke to her back as she walked to the floo-thingy. She blew a kiss to Remus and burned away. Thank Merlin.

Ginny stuck a finger in her mouth as to show she wanted to puke. I just smiled eating my mac and cheese.

"Sorry about her, she's has a bit of a crush…"Remus said to me. I nodded.

Sirius barked out laughter. "A crush…I think it's more of an obsession!" Everyone giggled and I caught Remus's eyes. It was intense. Molly grabbed our dishes and told us to get off to bed so Sirius and Hermione could talk. That was fine with me, I still had things to put away and a book I wanted to read.


	5. Heartracing encounters

**Chapter 5**

***6 hours later***

I was laying under the covers of my bed while hearing Luna breathing in her sleep on the other side of the room. I tried everything I could to sleep but it just wasn't working. I sighed deciding that going down stairs and reading in the kitchen wouldn't do anyone any harm. I thought about going to put my pajama pants on over my boy shorts but I decided against it, it was 3 o'clock in the morning and I highly doubted anyone was a wake. I pull a huge shirt on over my tank top and walked down the creaking stairs.

As I walked to the door I heard the sound of some breathing. I almost walked back upstairs, scared of who would catch me in my short shorts but I figured it was probably just Hermione or Ginny. I walked in and noticed who it was. Remus. He was reading.

_You guys sure do think a lot alike… _

'No. Really? I hadn't noticed.' I thought sarcastically to myself.

_Smart ass._

'Like-wise'

He looked up at me an smiled.

"Uh…I don't want to disturb you…I think I'll just go back up-"

"No…it's okay, you don't have to. I guess we have to talk to each other sooner or later." he offered. I nodded. I walked to the chair across from him.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked. I thought…

"Sure." I smiled and sat watching him as he quickly made the brew. I hadn't realized he didn't have a shirt on. He was even more attractive half-naked. He was extremely fit. No hard-core, gross muscle but it was still there. The perfect mix. He was tall and lanky. My typical attraction.

'Bad' I scolded myself. My conscience didn't answer me this time at least. I noticed the scares around his back and arms. They were close to what Jack's were.

He turned around and noticed me staring. He smirked. It basically mad my heart stop and then pound again as I realized he could probably hear how my heart was beating.

_You like him._

'Nope. I like to look at him' I thought as he sat my drink in front of me. Then he sat down. We sat there and looked at each other for a second. I decided to be brave.

"Look, I'm super sorry about this. I should've just stay in Salem, then you wouldn't be stuck in a marriage with me and you could keep dating that Nymphadora woman." I said this very guiltily.

He chuckled. "I wasn't dating Nymphadora, nor do I want to…and as for you could have stay in Salem. No, you couldn't. Besides I doubt that the marriage will be that bad for me. You're the one who's going to be tortured." He spoke in all seriousness.

"No. I had the choice, I could've given into Jack…made life a hell of a lot easier for everyone else…besides, trust me you're definitely the one whose going to suffer." I laughed at the last bit.

"You had a choice to stay with someone you weren't completely in love with who controlled you or come marry a man much older than you. Oh yeah, that was really a choice. You weren't going to win either way. And how do you figure _I'm_ going to suffer. I'm the one who gets to marry a pretty girl." he said. That was sweet. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Ha. No, you were the better choice. From what I heard about you from the woman around here you're quite the catch. Besides, I'm not that pretty. You are definitely going to suffer." I smiled.

"How do you figure I'll suffer?" he whispered with a smirk.

"I'm not a child. But I'm definitely immature. I complain tons, and from what I've heard, compared to you…I'm completely inexperienced…" I gulped the last part.

"I doubt you're as immature as you think. You're the one stuck with the werewolf. And the last part…well, that's not something we have to worry about…not yet at least. Do you not understand the teasing you're going to get at school? Both you and Hermione. You'll be married to your teachers."

"You'll learn." I said shaking my head. "Earth to Remus…I'm used to werewolves, it doesn't bother me a bit. And as for the teasing, I've had to deal with that forever, I quickly get over it. Very quickly." his smile wavered.

"It should bother. It really should. I'm not meant for being married."

"Oh. Don't go all Twilight on me." I said standing and leaned against the counter drinking the hot chocolate in my hands.

"Twilight?" He asked he looked a bit confused. I sighed.

"Muggle book. About a human falling in love with a vampire who is afraid to return her feelings for fear of hurting her. He doesn't hurt her once, mind you. Well, okay…until she gets pregnant but technically that was the baby hurting her." I laughed at this. I noticed I drank the contents of the mug and washed it in the sink.

I turned back around and he looked at me. I sighed.

"Look. What I'm trying to say is…if it doesn't bother me, then it shouldn't bother you. I'm fine with who and what you are. Besides, we have no way out of this, therefore we better enjoy it." He looked at my face. He looked as if he was having an inner battle with himself.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked him. My eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Yes. But you realize that what you were trying to avoid by coming here will eventually happen anyways?" he asked walking up to me. This shocked me but I was determined not to show it.

"I thought marking someone doesn't usually happen the first time?" I asked. He smirked and raised and eyebrow handing me the wizard newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. He pointed to something and I read it.

_3. Couple must consummate once a week, every week. _I reread the rule about 4 times before it fully registered. I put the paper behind me and looked up ate him, smirk still on his face.

"I guess you're just going to have to mark me then." I said nonchalantly. His face grew grave.

"Why the hell are you so okay with this?" he looked pissed. I looked at him, braving for what he would do next. He grabbed my hand and held them above my head pushing my arms to rest on the cabinets. He looked into my eyes. We stayed like that he torso pressed against mine, the heat coming off of his body was amazing. My heart was beating hard as I thought for words to say. I knew he could feel my heart because of his damn werewolf senses.

"Because I have to be. I don't need to be depressed, I need to except this and enjoy it. I'm not going to be miserable because _you_ want me to be upset you're a werewolf. You should be ashamed of yourself for assuming I should be." I whispered.

"Eventually, this is going to go bad. I'm preparing myself." He whispered into my ear, pressing harder against me. We stayed like that for a second. He rubbed his hand on my face, leaving a burning sensation. He let go of my arms and walked over to lean against the table and look at me. I fought to catch my breath for a few minures and I walked over to the table and grabbed the book. Before I completely left the room and turned around.

"You'll only lose control if you don't have faith in yourself." I told him before biting my lower lip. "'Night" I whispered and tiptoed up the stairs.


	6. What is up with that?

**Chapter 6**

_The clearing was beautiful. Daisies and lavender surrounding the area. I walked to the edge of the forest and argued with myself whether or not to keep going. Before part of me could win the argument I felt something hot and sticky on my neck. It was someone breathing. Naturally, my own breath got caught in my throat. I turned around, bracing myself for the perpetrator. It was Jack. I gasped and just stared._

"_When will you realize that you cannot escape me, darling?" He whispered menacingly in my ear. I thought of a defiant answer but before I could get the words out of my mouth he touched a finger to my lips. _

"_Don't speak. Dear, you want me and you're just playing this game so our love life will not get boring…" he smirked, "I assure you, it'll will _never_ be boring." EW. The idea of him looking at me repulsed me to no end. I fought back the urge to gag, know that it would only this worse._

"_Someone's extremely cocky at the moment." I spat. That's when he slapped me. Hard. I was taken aback. He'd been physical before but never like this. I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth as my back hit the ground. This was going to be bad. Why the hell wasn't I fighting back? This wasn't like me at all. Stupid dreams-no where near how someone would act in real life._

"_Don't you dare lie to me. I know about that other wolf. You liked it so much when he tried to hurt you last night, why wouldn't you _love _it when it came from me? You'll be mine one day. NOT HIS." He accused crouching to where I lay on the ground. He moved some of my hair out of my face. I looked into his eyes, I searched for _some_ sort of emotion but there was nothing. 'Old' Jack was dead. I wasn't his everything anymore, I was a trophy. As soon as he got me, I'd be hanging by strings. I was going to be his to prove his Alpha status. _

"_Jack. I hate you. I hate you, Jack. All of you." I defied him once again. His eyes still held no emotion but his lips played out a smirk. He was smug. He took his finger and brushed it against my bottom lip, that's when I noticed how much it hurt. He looked at it for a second and looked at me then touched the spot of blood to his mouth. I had an idea that if he ever did get me, he'd make violence a regular thing. He cornered me onto the tree, hands on both sides of my head. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare._

"_You might hate me now, but you won't soon." he whispered as he leaned in to capture my lips. I didn't respond and I just _couldn't. _The kiss was rough as he forced his tongue through my lips playing with my teeth. It almost seemed as though he wanted me to hate him. He finally realized the I wasn't going to go along with it and took his lips from mine to search my face. He looked extremely frustrated, coming back to my lips with an urgency. Once again, I didn't respond. He bit my lip hard, making more blood come out. He licked it as I whimpered. The cries for help some how served as encouragement to him. He kept going and took liberty to bite me more. _

"_Jack, stop. Jack." I cried. He glanced up for a second with a smirk-it was a confirmation to my earlier thought of continued violence. Damnit, I was _not _a rag doll! He went back to the painful "love" bites. I tried my best to push him away when someone grabbed him by the neck and threw Jack on the ground. I sighed in relief thank GODS someone had saved me, even if just for a few moments. Fighting started as Jack got a grip on what was really happening. There was growling and biting, almost as if two dogs were fighting. Hah…worse. It was two wolves. Jack looked back at me, probably trying to decide whether to grad me off then suddenly disappeared. I looked up at my savior and realized who it was as I sharply took in breath. Remus. He looked back at me and then disappeared, just as Jack had. _

*End Dream*

I opened my eyes to the blaring sunshine coming from the window. Damn. I looked around and noticed Luna was out of bed. I decided to throw some pajama pants over my boy shorts and put my hair up into a top-knot. I hoped the everyone would be in their pj's as well, because I really didn't want to feel out of place. Any more then I already was, that is. I walked down the hall looking for any sign of my friends and walked into a shirtless Sirius. I looked up at his face as I took a step back.

"Hello, love" He smiled. It was friendly, not the stupid flirtatious smirk he had plastered on his face when I met him. I noticed his body was covered in nice tattoos. I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

**I wonder if Remus has any?**

_PFF. You saw him shirtless, we should know. Unless…they're somewhere else. _I shook my head slightly, I was certainly insane.

"Hey," I smiled, "so I'm not going to be the only one strutting sleepwear around here?" I asked, fighting back a yawn.

"Afraid not. You should go down to the kitchen though, dear, Molly will have a fit if you don't eat." He grinned before walking pass me. Hermione got lucky with that one, I'm sure _he_ wouldn't try to get her to hate him.

'_You forget,_' I thought _'Sirius isn't a werewolf.'_ but it still didn't give him a right to tell me what I should do.

I smiled to myself before walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Molly smiled at me as she handed me a plate of pancakes. I grinned . Taking a seat next to Harry, I noticed that conversation was non-existent. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. I sighed. "What is it now?" I asked. These people needed to learn to speak up.

"Well, Luna told us…" Hermione started slowly. Merlin only knows what Luna said. I giggled to myself and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Luna told us that you had a bad dream this morning, something about that git, Jack." Ginny cut in. I smiled warily. I just nodded and went back to eating my pancakes. The silence was unsettling as I sat my fork down in frustration. I looked up to see everyone still staring up at me. I stared at everyone else for a while, purposefully _never_ looking in Remus's direction and sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." I said. Everyone took in a deep breath.

"What happened?" I made eye contact with the werewolf near the end of the table. His gaze held something strange. I argued with myself with whether or not to tell the group of my dream. Near the end of story, Sirius had walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Remus. I decided to go with my better judgement and revise who the hero was, instead stating his face and body were blurred.

"…it just seemed so real. I was horrified." I finished. Everyone stared at me, I assumed because my dreams were something straight out of a movie.

"That's because it was." Remus said stiffly, breaking the awkward silence. My mouth must have popped open because I could feel my mouth drying. I quickly felt a mouth lift my chin up and close the gaping whole. I looked over to see Luna smile slightly but here eyes looking somewhere out the wind. I smiled to myself, Luna was so adorable.

"Professor, if this is real how can she stop it?" Asked Harry. Molly had joined the listening party as she gave me a terrified glance. Remus started to shake his head but then Hermione interrupted.

"Heather's had got to sleep with someone." My face burned red, I thought my head would explode from the sudden rush of blood.

She continued, as seeing everyone's shock. In Sirius's case, glee. Molly looked scandalized. "Not like that, she's just has to sleep _next _to somebody. Preferably male." she admonished. Everyone's face turned to normal except for Sirius and Remus's.

Sirius was sitting back with his foot on the table, balancing on the back legs. I grinned.

"What?" He asked. My grin just got more mischievous.

"Minerva!" I yelled and he fell back. I went to stand over him as everyone laughed. "What was that for?" he pouted.

"Teach you not to put your foot on the table. Molly's got enough to worry about." I smiled as I walked back over to my seat. Sirius had positioned himself in the right way on the chair as Molly beamed.

Ron cleared his throat. "So uh…who's going to be sleeping _next _to Heather then?" I sighed, I had hoped to get away from this discussion.

"There's no question about it, Ronald. Honestly, you can be so thick about things sometimes." Ginny grinned. Everyone raised their eyebrow at her. "Remus."

I turned red once again and I saw Remus go pale.

"Absolutely not!" Molly hollered at Ginny. If I was her, I'd be afraid for my life. I giggled at her, before I realized how incriminating it looked. Like I wanted to be in my _fiancé's_ bed. Which, under normal circumstances I would have. Everyone's attention was turned on my now.

"Sorry…not giggling about the situation…just about…Ginny." I murmured.

"S'alright, love. Plenty of woman have wanted to sleep 'next' to Remus before." Sirius grinned, patting the silent man's back. I took a brave step.

"I don't doubt it but I was giggling about something else entirely." I added.

"Sure you were." Ron smirked.

"Molly, she's right. It makes her all the more protected. Werewolves are territorial. If a regular human man can maybe block a werewolf's intrusion, could you imagine what a werewolf could stop another werewolf from doing?" said Hermione. In an aggravating 5 minutes I saw Molly change every shade of purple, red, and blue. Then she nodded.

"Well, go show her the room Remus. And help her move her things, too." she sighed as she grabbed my plate and emptied the remains into the trash. I'm glad I wasn't hungry anymore. I walked behind Remus up the stairs. He opened the door to the room and held it open for me to enter.

_Such a gentleman._ I smiled.

**I'm sure he's anything but gentle. **I frowned.

_Shut up. Stop being lame, I don't want to think about sex at the moment._

**Sure**

He had noticed my frown and I cursed my self. I sat down crossed leg on the ground and he sat on the bed in the same manner. We looked at each other for a few minutes before he started to speak.

"There is a bathroom in through that door and I'll be sure to make space for your clothes." he smiled. It looked a bit forced. We looked at each other for another few minutes and then I broke our gaze to look down. I remember something vital about my dream and looked back up at him.

"If that was real then…" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, I was." he sighed. Damn his werewolf enhanced skills.

"How?" I asked. He cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Mooney, the wolf, he fancies you. He knows what you feel and in some cases he can hear what you're thinking. He knew his-and forgive me, this is Mooney's way of thinking- territory was being intruded on. He was how I got in, to protect you." he smiled weakly.

"Oh." I scratched an invisible stain on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, you know." I whispered, knowing he could hear me perfectly well. He looked at me.

"What in the bloody hell do you have to be sorry for?" His tone became aggressive and I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with someone with so much baggage." I forced a lump down my throat, there was no way he was going to see me cry. I didn't want to see him feel _sorry_ for me, that would be too much. He walked towards the door and just stared me down,

"Baggage?" He snorted before reaching for the door knob. I got up and placed my back on the door not to let him out.

"You'll do best to get out of my way." he whispered in my ear as I fought back shivers. It wasn't natural to respond this way to hostility.

"Nope. Sorry, dear sir, I'm extremely tired of our conversations ending like this. Now we're going to fix whatever this problem _is_ before you leave this room." I insisted, still standing against the door. He looked at me pleading.

"If you don't let my leave, there will be a problem!" He gritted through his teeth.

"It's not that easy. You're extremely to argumentative with me and I'm sick of it." He smirked. He leaned into me and I wanted to scream. I couldn't give into liking someone who was so harsh with me, but gods did that smirk make me melt.

"Not likely, my dear," his arms on either side of my head, breath hot against my mouth.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. My attitude was giving it all away, the way my breath got uneven with simple contact.

"Oh, don't act like I don't know, witch. You enjoy it when I'm hostile, Mooney told me." he smirked even more, if it was possible. He put a hand up to my cheek, caressing it. "I know what a simple touch does. Frankly, I enjoy you're reactions. How much you want me. Don't try to deny it either, you should know that werewolves can sense how one is feeling. I can _smell_ it." He whispered against my neck. He'd been hovering his lips there for a while. I gulped, why was he doing this to me? He brought his face up to mine and just stared into me, smirk no longer eminent. His smirk came back and he picked my up by my shoulders and moved me behind him and opened his…_our _door. Before he completely shut the door he opened it back up and I braced myself for his mood swings again.

"Can't wait for wedding night." he smirked and he was gone. I just sunk down to the floor and thought about everything that had just happened.


	7. Author's Note

Haha, I don't know how to read the REVIEWS and I really don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you. Could you kind readers please tell me how I can get to them.

Oh, Please remember that your instructions will be useless if you write them in the REVIEWS. Instead, please send me a message.

Kay, Thanks :D


	8. It just gets worse and worse

"What do you mean? Are you insinuating that calm, collected Remus Lupin nearly jumped on you in here?" asked Ginny, skeptically rubbing her chin. I had told them exactly what had transpired this morning and they decided to help me gather my things from the other room into Remus's. I had decided maybe it'd be best to avoid him for as long as possible, at least until I could wrap my head around what happened this morning. Damn werewolf men!

"I don't know!" I shook my head. With what happened earlier I had no clue what would happen tonight. "He had seemed so persistent last night about not making it work and then all of a sudden _that_ happened…" I continued.

"Last night? He surely wasn't happy with you marrying him because he's a werewolf but he didn't seem that against you. Did something else happen?" Hermione asked from behind her book. Shit, I completely forgot about telling them about last night.

"Uh…" I sheepishly smiled. "I sort of went to the kitchen last night to read and we got into an argument about how I should be upset that he's a werewolf and I told him that he was out of line. It started off as a nice talk but then it got really heated and next thing I know I'm he's pressing me against the counter…" the heat rising in my face was unbearable. I felt the urge to open a window. Maybe I should have taken out the last part.

"That explains it." Luna spoke. What was she thinking now? Luna could make light of just about anything.

"_Please_, by all means enlighten us." added Ginny. I silently wondered if Remus had told anyone about what had happened…surely he wouldn't go tell Harry or Ron but Sirius…that was another story. Merlin only knows who _Sirius _would tell.

"He wants her and he doesn't realize it yet, Mooney just gave him a little push and _Remus _got a little carried away."

"A little? He said he couldn't wait 'til wedding night! That's just not something Lupin would say." Ginny added. Gods, this was getting so embarrassing. This is the kind of thing that happens in stupid movies. Stupid movies with stupid girls like me. Duh.

"It could have been much worse, you know. He could have taken you right there on the floor without even asking if he hadn't have restrained Mooney. I read once that only a few werewolves have that kind of restraint. Remus and Greyback are two. Greyback because he's done it so many times he's usually always sated. Remus because he's just too good deep down. He couldn't live with himself if he'd known what he would have done, had he not restrained himself." Hermione added, nonchalantly. The idea of losing my _everything _to Remus made me blush furiously. He would be an experience I wouldn't forget, undoubtedly. Not that I'd have any other choice. Wizarding marriages were for life.

"Sorry, but that doesn't ease the thoughts of tonight! Jeeze, it can only get worse." I gasped, remembering how much I had _wanted _him. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop him anything happened tonight.

"Don't fret. Remus lost a little control today but he can hold his wolf back since he's prepared now. He would hurt himself before he'd do something to you that you didn't want." I cleared my throat loudly. Gods, it only gets worse every moment.

"I can't say I wouldn't want it if it happened. I could barely say something sarcastic to him with his hand on my face this morning, let alone deny my stupid hormones when they want something…"

"I've got an idea!" Ginny giggled.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit scared. When it came to these girls, nothing was out of reach.

"Sirius and Remus are in the library right now, you can use the extendable ears!" I sighed, some strange thing I haven't heard of. Once again…I nodded and Ginny gave me a some…ears?

_Duh. She said "extendable _ears_" _

**Go die in a pit.**

_Suicidal are we? _

**No. I just hate you…** I gritted my teeth.

"You'll need to sit half way through the staircase, across from the room." Ginny whispered as Hermione thrust me out of the bedroom door. I slowly creaked down the stairs, fully aware of my _fiancé's _heightened hearing. I sat down halfway through the staircase and hoped the ears would…extend. They did just that. I held the other end to the side of my face and listened.

"…I just don't know…it's so wrong. And she's okay with it! Pads, she's almost more then just okay with it…" Remus's voice sighed.

"So." Sirius replied.

"So? What the hell do you mean, 'so'? Do you not understand how wrong this is? She basically wanted me to have her right then and there! How is that _okay_? She's 18. She's our student. SHE'S MINERVA'S NIECE!"

"I don't get the problem. If she wants you more because you're a werewolf I don't see what the problem is. Besides, if I'd been in you're situation up stairs, _I_ would have taken her." I could almost feel the smirk on his face, never mind the fact they were talking about my…er, moment of desperation earlier.

"So you think I should be okay with the fact that she's basically a werewolf whore. Is that it?" I could hear the disgust in his voice. I felt my eyes well up with those words. Is that what I was coming off as? 'A werewolf whore'? God, he must think so little of me. A silent tear slid down my cheek. It's not like I right out said I wanted him. He should know better then to snoop in someone's emotions. You might find out something you don't want to know.

With that I got up and walked over to the door, ready to confront Remus. How dare he? Was I that bad? I've finally built up some confidence and he broke me down like I was whore. What if I was? Merlin, I really was ready for it to happen this morning… But then something stopped my thoughts. Sirius brought up Hermione.

"Do you think I want to be married to Hermione? Do you know how much hurt I think I'm going to cause her? I have no commitment, and she's too good for me. Maybe I'm not going to _MAYBE _cause her physical pain but she's going to go through a helluva lot of emotional pain. There really is no difference between what's going on with you and Heather. But you, you're going around and thinking she likes just because you're a werewolf. But she's a smart girl and I doubt that's the reason she's attracted to you. She's so much better than Tonks, and you can't even see it. Do you honestly think she _wants _to marry at her age. She just moved here to get away from someone who attempted to force commitment on her. I think that if she didn't have to give up her magic to get out of this marriage, she would leave in a heartbeat." Sirius sighed and smiled a little. From what I could see through the crack of the door.

"You're probably right…I should go make things up to her." Remus smiled a sad smile as he got up and walked over to the door. The door I was standing in front of. Because I was eavesdropping. And then he put his hand on the door knob. I tried to turn around but my feet wouldn't let me. What the hell? My weren't they moving. My heart started racing and my face started to heat up. SHIT. I was going to get caught… I just took a deep breath and looked down at my feet. The door creaked open. Remus gasped.

"Heather?" He asked, his tone a little confused. Then I did something I really didn't intend to do. My hand made a clap sound against his cheek. Which was kind of scruffy but soft, by the way. Jeeze, I needed to get over this lame school girl crush, it really was embarrassing.

"What the bloody hell!" Remus yelled. Oh, sweet Morgana, can't you just not get him angry for, like, an hour?

"I'm not whore." I whispered, afraid that if my voice got any louder it would break. I'd be damned if I show him any emotion for a while. With that I turned around and slowly walked up the stairs, making my way to that bedroom we were all sitting in before. I could here Sirius chuckling faintly in the background.


	9. Where is this going?

Overall POV:

Heather opened the door slowly and sunk down to the floor as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna just looked on. Although Ginny would never admit it, part of her heart broke seeing her new friend's face. She looked mad, despaired, and-the one that got to the girls the most- confused. What the hell could have been said that would cause Heather such an upset? Hermione's face softened the moment she saw the girl. She, for the most part, knew what Heather was going through. Sirius had yet to upset her, which 'Mione was grateful for, but Remus seemed to purposefully upset his bride-to-be. Luna looked onto the scene. The last time she'd seen so much confusion was when Hermione walked in on Ron and Lavender together at the "End of the Final Battle" party. But this was a different circumstance, 'Mione had been in love with Ron since first year- Heather just met Remus yesterday. This was surely not the same thing. Luna had experienced stranger things, that was for sure.

"Hey," Heather said softly to the girls. They all simultaneously looked at one another, if that was possible, and silently agreed Ginny had best speak first.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked motherly. It was comforting considering Heather's mother had disappeared for a house hunt hours ago and had yet to talk to her daughter about this situation. Heather shrugged her shoulders lying her back against the hard wood floor. This made to calm the girl. She always liked harder surfaces for comfort. Obviously, her taste in men were similar.

"Well, what happened?" Ginny asked, crawling to sit closer to Heather. Heather just swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright. But sooner or later we'll find out." she said."I did hear Sirius say something about Hermione, though." Heather stated, slowly trying to raise her spirits. This grabbed Hermione's attention. Heather was successful in this, she'd gotten the attention off of herself.

"Oh?" Ginny's eyebrows rose.

Hermione's POV:

"He's afraid he'll hurt you." Heather grinned. I was surprised.

"Hurt me? Ha. Sirius hurting my feelings, that's rich." I laughed. Who did this bloke think he was? He couldn't possibly think I was stupid enough to fall for him was he? We'd made this clear last night that I was not to get attached. Why in the bloody hell was he still going on about it.

"Hermione…How are you so sure you won't?" Heather asked.

"'Cause she knows everything." A deep voice growled from the doorway. I knew that voice. It was a voice I'd been dreading all day. The one I purposefully avoided.

"You're damn right I do, Black." I replied back. God. These men and their stupid hormones. He was the one who said for me _not _to become attached. Why was he acting like I should fawn over him. I'm not called "the brightest witch of her age" for nothing. "What are you doing here anyways. Can't you see we're busy."

"Yes. Well, _dear_, I came to check little-miss-eavesdropper over there," He sneered, nodding over to Heather. "She obviously doesn't realize how much worse she can make this situation. Tell me, do you like irritating werewolves? You're quite good at it." Sirius smirked. Then she started to shake. Trembling. I couldn't tell if she was going to cry or fall over. Then she got up.

"Are you condoning his behavior towards me? Is it okay what he called me? I'll be damned if I let him pick on me like that. And, for your information, I like infuriating people _period_. I wasn't kidding when I told him I was going to be a handful. I could care less if he was a werewolf. I didn't call him a whore. I didn't offend him in anyway. I just wanted to know what he was saying. And now I know how he feels, I won't feel guilty pushing his buttons. He's deserving everything he's getting." she spoke calmly but her face turned dark. Sirius's smirk dropped and he became, for lack of a better word, serious.

"Are you stupid? Do you know what he could do to you? Do you? Hey, 'Mione? I think you should share some of your intelligence with this one."

"I'm not stupid. Do you think I should let him get away with it? Do you, really?" She asked him as if his answer meant the world to her. He sighed.

"No-"

"Exactly!" she exasperated.

"But…I think there are better ways to get back at him. Don't push him to do something that he will regret for the rest of his life. I don't think calling you a whore was what he should have done but I don't think his punishment should be that extreme. If you must…just ignore him. That will eat him up for a while." Sirius added quickly.

"Fine. I guess you're right…" She looked around. " Do you guys think you could just leave me to my thoughts for a while? Please?" We nodded and followed Sirius out of the room. I tried to make my way to the library but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"I'm not done talking with you, little girl." He growled. Merlin, what the hell did he want

POV Heather's.

Gods. This could only get worse. My plan was foiled. My mother has disappeared. I have to sleep next to _him_ tonight.

**Knock. Knock.**

I could definitely only get worse.

"Hmmm?" loud enough to hear through the door.

"Can I come in?" Remus's voice asked through the door. It sounded strained.

"I don't know." I whispered, knowing very well he could hear me. Damned werewolf skills. Then the door opened.

Reviews would be encouraging, loves. Thank you for reading ;]


	10. Leave alone

I had taken to laying down on the bed while he was coming through the door. I stared at the ceiling, desperately looking for cracks. _Anything_ to avoid my eyes resting on him, like they wanted too. I had to try and follow what Sirius's instructed. As much as I hated to admit it, he was correct in stating my punishment would have gone too far. So I would ignore him as best I could. I heard the floorboards creak and the bed shift, making me aware that he was probably sitting next to me.

"Was there a reason you were eavesdropping?" The man asked. I couldn't really feel much animosity towards him, not really. But I _was _infuriated with the situation.

"Is there a reason you want to talk to me right now?" I asked bitterly, idly playing with my squishy stomach. I did this as a nervous habit, sometimes feeling around for my hip-bones. While I wasn't obese, I had a considerable amount of meat on me. Most times I didn't mind but being around Remus made me more conscious of it.

"To find out why you were eavesdropping." he said matter-of-factly. Gods, this man could drive a girl crazy. He was calm -most of the time-, beautiful, and mysterious.

"The reasons don't matter. I simply did it on impulse." I retorted, hoping he'd just give up on it. Couldn't he tell I didn't want him here? The bed shifted and his voice became closer then before.

"You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't very smart, on your part." He whispered in my ear, hot breath tickling my ear.

"You're a hypocrite. And I'd like to aware you that I'll do what I want." I hissed back. Who the hell did he think he was?

_You're fiancé, silly girl. _

**Always stating the obvious.**

_It's not my fault you can't see the obvious._

**Go. Die.**

_I will no longer remark, then._

"Oh? How so?" He growled back. Ignoring the fact that this turned me on. Merlin, this was going to be trouble.

"You eavesdropping on my emotions is the same as me listening in on your conversations." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue for once. I just wanted peace and quiet.

"That's not fair," the frown in his voice was evident, "you know I can't control that."

"But you still base your view of me on my emotions, something _I _can't control." I added.

"I based my view of you on how willing you were." He snarled back.

"Considering your werewolf powers are far more superior to mine and the fact that I'd end up doing it with you anyways, I figured it best to go with it. I'm sorry that sex doesn't bother me the way it bother's other girls." I whispered back angrily.

"What the hell don't you mean it doesn't bother you? You shouldn't be willing to do that with everyone." he growled. Sweet Morgana, save us all. I really did like this house.

"How many woman have you slept with in the past year? 50? Or maybe you lost count! From what I've been told, sex doesn't mean anything to you either. How dare you belittle me because I view it the same way you do." I accused as calmly as I could.

"That's not the point!" He exasperated straddling my hips, holding my wrists securely as I tried to push him off. Not that I could have done that anyways. Gods, does he like to torture me. Something told me marriage might bring tons of make up sex.

"What is the point then? Do you want me to fight with you all the time? I'd gladly do that but Sirius asked me not too. Do you think I want to marry? Why do you think I'm so happy with this? I'm not! You go around you like you know me so well. I never intended to marry anyone before Jack. When things went to far and we had to move, I decided to never ever get attached to someone ever again. Then I come here and _have _to marry you! And you get mad at me for trying to make this situation as comfortable as possible for us. I can't do this! At least Jack loved me. He didn't make me feel like a whore." I yelled.

"If you want to go back to Jack, you really are a whore." he whispered onto my neck menacingly.

**THUMP! **


	11. Goodbye, please?

Across the room he was staring at me. He wasn't angry. He was confused. He was shocked. I just stared back wondering what he'd do next. I watched his face closely, something I'd been doing forever. I've always analyzed things-mostly people. His face change from confusion to anger.

"What in the world was that?" he yelled angrily as he got up.

"Did you seriously think I was going to let you talk to me like that. I will admit that I don't care about sex, that I don't care about love, but how dare you call me a whore because Jack was treating me better then you treat me. I don't ask for anything else but you to compromise so maybe we can be a little happy, and you in return treat me like this. If I'm a whore, then you're woman beater!" I said getting up, my face level with his chest. Gods, he was tall.

_And gorgeous when he's angry. _

**Get lost.**

_Nope, in a second I have a feeling you'll need my help._

_**DIE ALREADY!**_

"Under the circumstances of this law, I can do what ever I want to you, _love_. I own you as soon as the ring goes on your finger." he said, his voice alarmingly calm.

"But you won't." I argued back, now staring down at my feet. What if he decided to prove his point? This wasn't him, at least from what everyone has said. Maybe he wasn't like what everyone said.

"You want to bet? Once we're married, I can make this hell for you." He whispered, leaning down so his face was level with mine. Gods, they _were_ wrong.

_Calm down, it'll turn out alright. _

**What, you're psychic now?**

_Just calm down, and don't _back_ down. _

**Whatever. If I die, it's your fault**_. _

"But you won't." I stated again, my eyes never leaving his. As much as I wanted to, I didn't back down.

"And what makes you think that, little girl? You don't seem to realize how much I want you. When we're married, I can have you whenever and wherever I want. You won't have a choice. Do not understand how bad I want to take it from you last night. You being untouched is the only thing stopping me. The way your knickers cling to your body, and that big shirt did nothing to hid your delicious curves. I doubt that if I took you right now I'd get into much trouble, anyways. Considering we are to be married." he whispered into my ear, probably very much aware of what his words were doing to me. "I don't think you'd fight back anyways." he added. Damnit, he knew.

"But you won't." I whispered back defiantly, fighting to swallow the lump in my throat. Then I was back on the bed, him straddling me again. How did we always end up in this position?

"Someone's going to teach you to close your mouth one day. You shouldn't talk back all the time, you might get into a compromising position." he whispered on my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my eyes welling up. Merlin, give me the strength not to cry in front of him.

"Someone's got to teach you it's not always the right time to speak." he whispered into my ear.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered back, not wishing to argue anymore. He sat back up and stared at me, I turned my face to the side not wishing him to see me. A tear rolled down my cheek as he ran a hand through his hair. He roughly moved my face to look straight at him and I complied. Gods, this was just getting worse and worse. Then something changed in his eyes, on his face. The blue color overtook the amber and his eyes widened slightly.

"My gods, Heather. I'm so sorry." he said softly, the grip on my face loosening but not leaving.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered. I pulled my knees as close to my chest as possible as he got off of me.

"No. I can't believe that all just happened. It really wasn't me. That was the wolf, I swear. I would never do that. I intended on having an adult conversation when I knocked on the door, but this was too much. I was just so angry. I'm so sorry." he pleaded so well. I gave into my tears, letting them silently roll down my cheeks.

"Do you really think I'm a whore?" I whispered, not trusting my voice. Dear Morgana, I was pathetic.


	12. Strange turn

He stared at me for a while, this time his posture was relaxed. I stared at my hands, fiddling with the material of my jeans. I didn't want him fighting me all the time but pity was just as bad.

"No. At the time, I was angry for being put in a situation were I wanted you so much, what I said was just words." He said softy. I didn't look at him but I stopped messing with my jeans. I nodded, hoping he would leave me to my thoughts. But he didn't budge. We sat like that for probably 5 minutes, the silence uncomfortable. I snuck a look at him but he was staring intently at me. Him just looking at me made the blush creep up my face.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, scared of the answer. We could go back to fighting, we could be friends, or we could be…sex buddies. Gods only know.

"What do _you _want?" he asked sincerely.

"I want what you want. What _do_ you want?" I asked again, I wouldn't let him know it but I'd let him get away with just about anything for him being so nice to me.

"I want you." he said. Up to this point I had been messing with the cover on the bed but this made me stop and look at him. And I mean, really look at him. I looked for the joke on his face but I didn't see one. I got to really admire his face, too. There were scars ever so often beneath the scruff on his face, make him look all the more attractive. He really was older looking, but no less attractive then Sirius. The werewolf thing also made him look older then he was.

"_Why_?" I asked. His answer was so strange to me, why would someone so beautiful want someone like me?

"I'm sorry, I don't understand your question." His face looked so confused, it really was adorable. I had to fight back the giggle of how kid-like he looked.

"Why would you want me? I mean, besides the fact that you really have no choice. We really don't have to act like we're together besides just having sex." I answered. Then he laughed.

"Silly girl, if we're going to get married I'm going to go about it the right way. Besides, sex really is much better when you're in love. Trust me." he answered. I giggled at this.

"Right. Lady's man, Remus Lupin in love with someone. Not possible." I said as if it was the most absurd thing I'd ever heard.

"You'd be surprised, child." He playfully growled. Had he ever been in love? Never. Attractive men like him don't settle down, the sex would get boring. I'd ask him later.

"I'm not a child!" I pouted. Then he pounced, taking my bottom lip in between his teeth. He tugged on it slowly. His mustache tickled my top lip a little and a giggle erupted, causing my mouth to open, leaving it free for him to go for it. He quickly let go of my bottom lip and took full advantage. He lowered my back to the bed and his body covered mine. His tongue fought over mine for dominance and I quickly gave up and decided to explore his mouth. It was a sweet taste, something between tea and chocolate. My hands clutched his hair as he rested his hands on my wide set hips. It was over too quickly, though. This thought surprised me because I was never one for kissing. I panted for air and his body still buried mine in his weight, it was surprisingly comfortable. He leaned down to my ear.

"I'm sorry that had to end. If I'd let it go on any longer I wouldn't have been able to stop." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Who said you had to stop?" I asked innocently. I wasn't kidding. I would have let him do anything to me. _Anything_. He chuckled at my mischief.

"Sorry love, not just yet. It's nearly dinner time anyways. Speaking of which, Molly is looking forward to talking about wedding plans tonight." he chuckled more. My face darkened.

"Already? Please tell me you're not leaving me to make these decisions by myself!" I panicked.

"No, not yet."

He got up and brought me with him. Man, his strength was going to come in handy one day.

_Perhaps, another night when you too are in the kitchen?_

**YOU ARE A FAILURE, LEAVE MY HEAD!**

_What are you going on about?_

**You did not save me earlier. You made it worse.**

_Ah. But you didn't back down either. _

**Die, you cryptic conscience. **

"Let's go see what Sirius and 'Mione are doing." He said. Uh-oh.

"Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"He'll fill you in later.


	13. Don't quit on me

"How can I help you?" I asked, overbearingly sweet. Damn this man, couldn't he tell I wanted to be left alone? He had dragged me to a place that was once my sanctuary but now I was starting to secretly despise it. The books that covered the walls of this library once served as my comfort but that had changed. Sirius decided to use this as the room of confrontation anytime he had a problem with me. I wondered what it was this time. At this point, I would've have taken Fred over Sirius. At least he would have had good humor about this idiotic arrangement.

Sirius wasn't only Harry's godfather but he was going to be our teacher also. You would think that the ministry would have chosen someone more level-headed for me to marry. How the bloody hell did I get matched with way-too attractive Sirius Black? Did they want us to kill our spouses?

"I could very well make you fall in love with me!" He yelled.

"Really? You brought me in here to yell at me for abiding by _your_ rules?" I snapped back. I couldn't believe this. What I had said earlier was just talk, I knew I'd fall in love with him somehow. I didn't really have a choice. How could I live with him, shag him, have his babies and not fall in love with him? He sighed and ran a hand through his luscious hair. The kind of hair that I just wanted to run my hands through, but I couldn't. He looked at me and looked at me. He sat down and continued staring.

"Would you like to actually say something?" I asked snottily.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked softly.

"Because it's the only way I can deal with this. You don't want me to be attached but it's hard not to, Sirius." I told him truthfully, waiting for my honesty to blow up in my face. He sighed again and looked down at his feet. How strange, Sirius Black backing out of an argument. I took that as the end of this argument, so I decided to make my way to the door. His large, calloused hands wrapped around my wrists before I got too far. I looked at the door, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"You know what I realized, 'Mione? I realized that I want you just as much as I shouldn't. I don't want you to get hurt but I'm a selfish person. I think maybe we should set an example for Moony and Flowers up there." he said. I looked back at him, wondering if he was joking. He was grinning, but I could see the adoration in his eyes. I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss. It was as great a kiss as I had imagined. I heard the door bang open a gasp. We jumped apart.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Molly yelled, wand in hand pointing accusingly at Sirius.

"Molly…this isn't what it looks like…" he put his hands up as if he'd been caught in the cookie jar. I smiled sheepishly, getting caught by Molly was terrifying.

"SIRIUS, HOW DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON HER!" she yelled coming closer to the man.

"Uh…Molly…It wasn't exactly forced…" I looked at the floor. Telling Molly that you willingly kissed a man twice your age is something I would have ever planned to cross off of my list of things to _never_ do.

"WHAT?"

"Not to point out the obvious but we're going to get married anyways…" Sirius added. Molly just stared at us for a while. She nodded and said, "Well, I hope you lot practice safely." Sirius smirked and I drained. As much I'd love to…it's not happening until wedding night.

"Not going to happen before we're married." I added.

"I can be very persuasive, pet."

"I own a cage, snuffles."

Heather's POV:

Remus and I ran down the hallway after hearing Molly yell. I don't think I'll ever cross her. We got to the library in time to see her walking towards us. She smiled a motherly smile.

"You dears aware me if you need help with the contraceptive spells." I felt my mouth shot open but Remus just chuckled as Molly walked away.

"Did she just…?" I asked as he smirked.

"Do you think she…knows?" I gulped. His smirk got wider and he grabbed my hand pulling my into the library. His hands were cool, the contrast comfortable because my hands are almost always warm. His hands were rough but nice.

"What in the world, Pads?" Remus grinned.

"Molly caught us snogging." Sirius said, probably grinning, as I came into view in the doorway. I smirked.

"Thought you said you weren't going to become attached?" I asked. This was too funny.

"Yes. Well, I thought you said wanted time to yourself." We grinned at each other. Hermione's eyes flickered from mine and Remus's clasped hands and my face, her grinning becoming wider. I felt my face heating up and I averted my eyes.

"Don't even start." I added.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She retorted sweetly.


	14. Oh, love

Nymphadora hadn't come to dinner, something I was glad for. My parents had finally showed up, Mom and I have a nice conversation after dinner. They were moving to the Scottish country-side, which caused them to not be around lately…even with apparating, it took them a whole week to see all the flats. I skipped over the bad parts about Remus when I told my Mom how it was going, telling her we had a few minor disagreements. To her that meant us fighting over where I put my toothbrush. If she only knew, she would have hid me from the world in a small box. Both my parents found out about me sleeping next to Remus when Molly "accidentally" let it slip that I left my shoes in Luna's room. Mom winked and Dad grinned. They are just not normal parents, they really aren't. Mom snuck some little blue packets into my pocket when she hugged me before going home, whispering something about "adorable little children" in my ear.

"You guys won't believe what my Mom stuck in my pocket before she left." I sighed, closing Ginny's bedroom door close behind me and sitting down cross-legged. I snatched the packs out of my pocket and threw them on the wood flooring. Hermione's eyes widened but the other to girls looked confused. Luna grabbed one and held it up to the light, narrowing her eyes. Ginny tore open a packet and stuck a finger in the condom.

"Why would your Mum give you a wet balloon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, that muggle protection." Hermione said, slightly scared look plastered on her face. Ginny snorted.

"Little balloon can't protect anyone."

"It _sexual _protection." A male voice sounded from behind me. Hermione's eyes widened and she paled. I turned around, seeing Sirius. I turned bright red.

"Well, Flowers, Molly says it's time for you to get to bed with your respective lover. You too Mione." He gulped the last part. I got up and walked toward the door, Sirius moving out of the way, Hermione following.

"Heather! You can't leave these here, I don't want Mum to think Harry and I are doing anything, yeah?" She stuffed the rest of them into my hands and I shoved them hastily into my pants pocket.

The three of us slowly walked up the stairs, Remus's room being right across from Sirius's.

"So why do you have condoms anyway, love?" He smirked at me.

"My mom gave them to me…" I mumbled, twirling some hair in my hand. He grinned,

"Mooney knows plenty of spells for that, you should have told her." I stopped right in front of my room and shook my head at him. Hermione gulped as he pulled her through the doorway, Sirius making one last wink at me. I sighed and opened the door, wondering what awaited me. A bedside lamp was on, and the bathroom door was closed, sounds of the shower coming through. I went to my top draw with my clothes in it, debating what I should wear to sleep in, as stupid as it sounded to me.

_Wanna look sexy right? _

**Shut. The. Fuck. Up. **

_Feisty, I think he'll like it. _

**I think I'd like to punch you right now.**

_Self-mutilation is frowned upon in society._

I sighed at myself, slipping my pants off. I quickly threw my jeans into a laundry hamper and searched the draw for some underwear, because a thong probably wouldn't be the best choice for sleeping in. The shower shut off and I cursed at myself, quickly finding some boy shorts and slipping them on. I found a shirt that hung off the shoulder and slipped off my shirt, leaving myself in a bra and underwear. I reached around and reached around the back to undo it, so I could slip the shirt on. I got it unhooked and slipped it off my shoulders. Then the door opened. I gasped, hearing the footsteps stop immediately. As quickly as possible, I threw the shirt on.

I turned around, running a hand down my hair, feeling the heat hit my face from embarrassment.

"Er…sorry about that." I looked him in the eyes, admiring his bare torso and sweatpants.

"Don't be sorry," He smirked. I narrowed my eyes playfully and giggled. He stepped close and my breath hitched…he smelled really good out of the shower? How are such things possible?

"It's adorable when you giggle like that." He whispered, his hands playing with the bottom of my shirt. I giggled a little and looked up into his eyes. I bit my lip, a nervous habit. This was a good nervous though.

He took a deep breath, "If you don't stop being so cute with everything you do, I'm going to have a very hard time controlling myself." I raised an eyebrow, trying to distract myself from the sudden warmth hitting the lower part of my body.

"Control? What's that?" I whispered, more to myself than anything else. I grabbed his hand as he took a sharp intake of breath. He grabbed my chin softly, and down at me. I felt so small next to him.

"You're treading very dangerous road, love." That caused another wave of pleasure to run through me. His hand went back to absentmindedly tracing the area above my hip, right under my shirt. I bit my lip again to cut off a moan that I knew would sooner or later come. I really didn't want to be the first to give in. His hand traveled slower to right above the band of my underwear. I gasped quite loudly and he smirked, before catching my lips with his. Slowly, never once leaving my lips, he lead us to the bed and I straddled him as he laid down. This surprised him, obviously used to being in control. I smirked now, knowing this was pay back for him catching me off guard so many times early. I was sitting right on top of his hips, taking my full attention way from him for a second to pay attention to what was directly under me. He caught onto my moment of lapse and turned me over, quickly smirking and pressing _very much into me. He leaned down, whispering in my ear. _

"_My, my, you're quite the handful." He chuckled lowly, in complete control of himself. Unlike me._

"_What? Don't like losing control to a little girl?" I whispered back breathlessly, grinning._

"_Woman, you're nothing close to a girl. You're definitely a woman." He whispered back. He seemed to be evading the question about control. Not being the one in charge was a huge turn on to me, and he had to know it. He caught my lips again, licking my bottom lip and going into my mouth with his tongue, I massaged his mouth with mine. He always seemed to taste like chocolate. My hand made it's way up to his shoulder and he continued to kiss along my mouth and on my jaw._

_Cliffhanger? I haven't written in a while. I missed it. Anyways, here's a new one. Extremely sexual but I was feeling creative today my readers. Isy. _


	15. Give me a part of you, for part of me

I woke up to warmth hanging around my stomach. That, and something pressing into my thighs. I fought back a shiver but couldn't wholly. There was a deep breathing and warmth hitting the back of my neck.

*flashback*

_I wasn't quite sure how long we kissed like that. With that intensity, with those sparks. It was endless and I wouldn't have it any other way. Remus's hand rested on my bare hip, tracing patterns on my chubby stomach. Insecurity was something I knew I shouldn't feel around him, but he was gorgeous, and I was a young teenage girl with more chub than all the girls he's ever been with put together. _

"_Gods, you're beautiful." he huskily said in my ear. Slight reassurance came back, but I wouldn't dare bring up my lack of confidence in a moment right now, when all I wanted to do is ravish him. Not that he would argue with it. Much. _

"You're _perfect." I whispered to him, trailing kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. His hand stopped altogether on my hip and I detected I found a favorite spot of his. He just barely ended a growl short as soon as it began. Without notice he picked me up and push me backward on the bed. He'd taken my shirt of now, and he was still in his boxers because that was his sleepwear of choice. His…er buddy was pressing into the inside of my thigh, because he was situated there. Every once and a while, he would rotate his hips and I would moan. I was so embarrassed about my stupid noises, but it encouraged Remus. And I probably wouldn't have continued if he didn't place silencing charms on the room. He was nipping the muscle that joined my shoulder and neck, making me get louder and louder. I ran my hands through his brown hair and tugged a little when he kissed and bit a part below my ear. He growled deep in his throat and went back up to my lips, something that I was quite thankful for at the moment. Why are my noises girly and wanton? He bit my bottom lip slightly and took his head away from mine. _

"_We've got to stop or your innocence won't last for another hour." he said sweetly, kissing my cheek. _

"_And why, Mr. Lupin, would you want something like that to stay in place?" I asked, cheekily. He tensed a bit and smirked._

"_Keep tempting me and you'll never find out." He kissed my other cheek. I giggled, drawing an invisible heart on his shoulder._

"_I am curious now though, why are you so unwavering about my virginity?" I asked, looking down on his chest, my chest pressing against his. _

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Everything in this marriage is extremely backwards, I'd like for something to remain perfect. That, and I don't want you to regret anything about you giving yourself to me." He flashed me a lopsided smile and I bit my lip. God, he was going to make the next week and a half impossible. I giggled and kissed him. He tugged the covers down the bed and told me to get in, him sliding in after me. I was still in my underwear and bra. And chub. That downed my mood a bit. He sighed, rolling over to face me and running a hand down my hip._

"_I love your body, you know. The wolf knows how you're feeling right now, but you shouldn't feel anything less than perfect. Besides, you're possibly the sexiest woman I've ever been with. None of them have anything on you, and I wouldn't change a bloody thing about you, love." He whispered in my ear and affection swelled up in my chest. _

"_Thank you, likewise. Well….except with the sexiest woman thing…I'm uno-zero-zero percento straight." I whispered back, giggling a bit at the end. His arm tightened around me._

"_I'm almost positive that's not correct in any language." I could feel the smirk through his words. _

_**End Flash-Back**_

Remember all those horrid noises I made, my face flushed. Then I remembered something even more embarrassing. My morning-post-make out hair was not hot. Who was I fooling? My morning hair wasn't even…acceptable. I slowly rose, maneuvering his arm off my torso. I ran a hand through my greasy hair, as I notice the obstacle course like path to the bathroom. I would have to climb over Remus and _not _wake him up. I hitched a leg over him, and he moved facing the ceiling at the moment. This wouldn't have been such a problem if he hadn't had an obvious erection. I realized how large he really was. Really large, so large that I wasn't sure my persuasion would happen within the next week. God, I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. The thought urged something through my body. Surprisingly, when I looked down I noticed he had a tattoo of the moon tattooed on his hip. It showed four little figures on under the moon; a dear, a dog, a wolf and….a rat? I wondered why such animals tattooed on him. My fingers traveled to his hip and traced the outline of the moon. Tattoos were extremely attractive, and they were something I was planning to invest plenty of money into a couple once I was 18. A couple really big ones.

"Not that I want you to stop, but why are you on top of me?" a breathless voice asked. I looked up to see his face, calm and eye-brow raised. I turned really red, at the moment also realizing that I was still…morning like.

"Uh…This really isn't what it looks like?" I grimaced, tracing the wood pattern on the floor. Next thing I knew, My back was pressed into the bed, him straddling me with a smirked on his face, hands on both sides of my face. What was it with him and being on top and in control? I smirked back.

"So a beautiful woman wasn't trying to seduce me out of sleep?" He asked huskily, tracing a line down from my jaw, past my collar bone. I smirked even more.

"Nope, it really wasn't that." He raised an eyebrow and sat up a little.

"So what were you doing?" he asked, smirking a little when I hesitated. I didn't really want to tell him about me sneaking in a shower so he didn't have to see me like this.

"I was just going to take a shower and I had to get over you to get to it."

"Why'd you stop for such a long time?" he asked back, not quite believing me. But he was right, it did look suspicious, how long I was on top of him.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." I smiled a little. His face faltered and I knew I was missing something. By this time, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and not on me. I sat behind him, legs dangling on both sides. I ran hand through his hair.

"Tell me about it?" I wondered why it had killed him all of a suddenly. He sighed and traced a pattern on my knee.

"When Sirius and I were in Hogwarts, we had two other friends. James and Peter." He stumbled over the last name with bitter tone. "I was a werewolf then too. They all became animagus so they could come out with me on full moons and I wouldn't attack them. They were great friends and for the most part kept it a secret. James was Harry's father and only ever told Lily, who he married later. The girls told you about Harry being the savoir of the Wizarding World, I suppose?" I nodded, still wondering why he was so bitter.

"Ah, Then you know of Voldemort. When Harry was just a baby, Voldemort found a prophecy saying that a child would be his downfall basically. There were two possible outcomes, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Voldemort chose to target Harry and the three of them went into hiding." His eye contact never wavered from mine, making this story all the more real as I got lost in his blue and hazel eyes. " Sirius was chose as secret-keeper, but he changed his mind last minute and Peter was made secret-keeper. Nobody knew he was a traitor then. Nobody found out until Harry's third year in school, when I was a teacher there the first time." I took in a large gasp at the thought of a friend betraying their friends like that.

"Sirius was put away in Azkaban for nearly 12 years, something that he's lucky to have come back from. He's still as much of a pretty boy as ever, trying to get into ever living woman's pants that walks by." He grinned at the last part, I figured maybe this was his way of saying he wanted to leave it at that. I shuffled my feet for my butt to sit on and put my hands on his shoulder to kiss his lips.

"I like tattoos." I whispered. He smirked and kissed me back.

"I don't have quite as many as Sirius but I've got a few." I raised and eyebrow, hoping he'd elaborate. He turned around and there was a phoenix on the back of his neck and Gryffindor tattoo on the side of his rib cage. I lifted his arm up to trace it. He jumped, I wondered if he was ticklish. I tested it out, knowing very well he probably would try to bite back a laugh as to keep himself composed. I slowly and softly fan my finger tips over it, barely touching it. I giggled back in response and he turned to me.

"Think it's funny, do you?" a mischievous gleam in his eye and a grin on his face.

"Very much. Ticklish, Remus?" I cocked my head to the side. Of course, he dodged my question. And jumped on my. He tickled me everywhere, I was panting hardcore and my sides hurt bad. My whole face was warm, my hair was tangling into itself even more, wiggling to escape his body which caged me in. Tears coming from my eyes, I heard someone clear their throat. The tickling ceased immediately, I wiped my eyes and my chest heaved. He sat up from me, and I sat up with him. Sirius and Hermione were standing in the door way, Sirius smirking and Hermione raising her eyebrow and fighting back a laugh.

I gasped. "This really isn't what it looks like." my eyes wide, pleading for understanding and…not to be laughed at.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Remus countered, smirking at Sirius. Hermione burst, her head looking like it was ready to explode only seconds before. She fell against the wall, head back and endless giggles coming from her mouth. My mouth popped open and I stared at him in disbelief.

"I hate you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lies, darling, all lies." he kissed the tip of my nose and picked my up off the bed. I remembered that I was in my bra and underwear, because that's what I'd fallen asleep in. My arm shot out for the blanket and Hermione laughed even harder.

"Hey, Mione?"

"ha…haha…huh?…hah..ha" I glared.

"You should've been more quiet last night, sometimes I go on walking around at 2 in morning. Lucky, Molly didn't hear." She stopped laughing extremely quick. This was a long shot, seeing as at 2 o' clock in the morning I was locked in Remus's arms and I didn't know if anything had gone on with her and Sirius last night. Appearently, I was right.

"From what I can tell, Sirius is pretty talented." I winked at her, ignoring both men.

"I suppose you didn't have enough time to tell Remus about the little presents you Mum left you last night, then?" She smirked, my face faltered. Shit, that's not embarrassing at all.

"What 'presents'" Remus grinned and Sirius jumped in, "Yes kitten, do tell." I glared at her, crossing my arms.

"Come on, Darling." He grabbed hand and squeezed it.

"My mom gave me condoms when she found out we were sharing the same room." I mumbled, feeling the heat rise in my face.

"That's ridiculous!" I nodded, god…now he thought my mom even thought I was a whore!

"I'm a wizard! I don't need muggle means of contraceptives." I coughed on air, my eyes going wide.

"Speaking of which," I tried to change the subject, "Why are you two here?"

Hermione grimaced, "We've both got to go dress shopping…"

Woo, thanks for reading. I want to give some thanks to all my readers especially the ones that write reviews, because I love reading them. Also, the subscribers, thank youJ I love you guys who are reading and I loving getting feedback, don't hold back, I assure you, they all count.

Also, thank you to a certain somebody who's been giving me ideas. You know who you are!


End file.
